Howl of a maelstrom
by tetstuya
Summary: This is a challenge story set by chillman22. This is also my first story so please read review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story and is an idea from chillman22**

 **DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or teenwolf**

 **Chapter 1 - Family Greetings**

"NAARUTO!"

"SAASUKE!"

Two boys charging towards each other jutsu at the ready, chidori and rasengan each respectively with power unknown to the boys.

the two jutsu collided resulting in a shockwave blasting sasuke into the cliffside behind him. A tear slowly forming where naruto stood unable to move or even fall. Sasuke could only watch as his best friend was sucked into the tear in front of him.

"Naruto!" The words could do nothing to stop naruto being taken from him. Naruto smiled faintly at sasuke before falling forwards into the tear.

That was the last time anybody had seen or heard of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see not a white ceiling of the Konaha hospital like he expected but a dark brown, wooden planked roof. He raised his body to look around, he noticed the room was quite bare except for the dressers and bed side table outifitted with a lone lamp.

Not recognising where he was he slowly stood up grtting his bearings and balance before slowly walking towards the door. Opening it resulted in an unnecessarily loud squeak. Wincing he continued trying to slowly open the door resulting in much more squeaking.

"Muuumm, our visitor is awake." Naruto froze hearing a voice from somewhere in the house. "Thanks honey i heard him get up a minute ago" curious as to how somebody could hear him get out of bed he ignored the fact that he didnt hear them yelling only soft speaking ringing through his ears.

Deciding what to do and quickly he cautiously walked out of his room and down the hall to be met with a boy seemingly his age wearing a dark green shirt and near black cargo pants. "Hey, im Derek" the boys voice was stern but spoke with an innocent tone.

"Uh.. hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry but do you mind telling me where i am and how i got here, I seem to only remember my name.." the tone in which Naruto spoke the end of his sentence brought forth a worrying and sympathetic glance from Derek.

"I believe my mother would like to do that." The second Derek finished his sentence a woman with sharp features and a flowered cardigan walks up to them. "Hello Naruto, im Thalia, Dereks mother, If you could please follow me to the kitchen. I would assume you are hungry after all, i will explain your whereabouts there:" Her calm and collected tone showed no reason for naruto to not trust and believe her claim. And in all truth he was very hungry.

Nodding his head down once showed he had trusted her claim. Smiling she lead him down the hall past the room he had slept in and down some stairs. Walking along the right side of them he turned one more corner and was greeted with the sight of a girl in her pajamas eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hiya! Im Laura, Dereks older sister and Mum's oldest child." she exclaimed raising her hand up for him to shake it. "Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you i guess." He replied grabbing her hand not really understanding the gesture.

"Please Naruto, take i seat. Can i get you anything to eat? Or drink?" Thalia asked politely glancing towards him from the open cupboard where she was stood. "Uh.." Naruto's stomach grumbled answering for him. With a sheepish grin on his face and his hand scratching the back of his head. "I'll take that as a yes" thalia giggled whilst Laura laughed at his actions.

"so what would you like?" Thalia questioned Naruto without looking away from the cupboard. "What's Laura having? I'll have what she is having" Naruto answered not entirely sure of his answer.

They sat in a comfortable silence while thalia prepared his breakfast until Naruto's curiousity got the better of him. "Sorry to break the silence, but.. where am I? How do I get her? And when's the food gonna be ready?" Thalia had been expecting these questions though that last one had made her mentally laugh at this boys mindset and priorities.

"Well naruto, to put it simply, you are inside the hale household in beacon hills and we found you in a heap just outside our back door smelling of burnt." Naruto looked as if a tonne of bricks had just been dumped on him while his memory came back. Collecting himself and putting on his grin once more. "And the food?" Both thalia and Laura laughed at the boy while thalia placed a bowl infront of him.

Thalia smiled lightly like any mother ahould and handed him a spoon. Naruto clapped his hands together "itadakimasu" before digging in. Before Laura could ask what he said the bowl was empty and all you could hear was the spoon clanging around the bowl.

the jaw dropped expressions from both thalia and Laura were a sight to behold from Naruto's perspective. His cheeky grin shining full blast between the two of them. "Am i allowed more?" Naruto asked politely calming his grin to a smile that would make a lot of girls knees weak.

Thalia quickly recovered "of.. of course" she grabbed his bowl and began getting out the cereal again. 'How did he... but it... how?' Was all that come to Laura's mind when she tried to process what she had just witnessed. Trying to recover she questioned Naruto.

"Forgive me if this is intrusive but, where are you from and how did you get here? If you can remember that is." Naruto thought long and hard about that question. After a few minutes passed he sighed quite loudly to show his exasperation When thinking about that question.

Naruto began his explanation of his world to those in front of him and those listening in from around the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long wait have had a few exams and been preoccupied between school and sport but I'm back and ready for a new chapter. Also in this story Naruto and Kyuubi are friends before they leave Konoha. They also first met at wave instead of just getting the chakra Naruto met the Kyuubi where he apologized for making his life a living hell but also that Naruto hasn't earned the right to his chakra.**

 **DISCLAIMER I don't own Naruto or Teen Wolf**

 **Chapter 2 explaining the unexplainable to the understanding**

Naruto looked between both Thalia and Laura nervously expected to be punched or slapped or shunned for having a demon inside of him. He was pleasantly surprised when Thalia placed a hand on his arm over the counter top "we all have an inner demon to face Naruto, some worse than others."

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding after hearing that and visibly relaxed.

"You aren't so different from us anyway" Naruto turned to see a young girl wearing black jeans and a silk top walking in. "How so? I held a demon that destroyed most of the loved ones in my village you live happily with a family who loves you and a mother who isn't dead..." Naruto expressed depressingly.

"We all have our inner demon Naruto, yours is definitely terrible but don't think we don't know of pain" Thalia stated whilst firmly squeezing Naruto's hand.

"What are your inner demons?" The girls looked at the mother curious as to whether she would reveal the real monster of the household. Thalia simply nodded pointedly at the doorway behind her. Naruto turned to see Derrick with glowing yellow eyes whilst checking his claws for dirt.

"We are werewolves" Derrick stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

Naruto turned back to look at Thalia and the girls to see their eyes glowing as well only Thalia's a crimson red that shone power and knowledge.

"Oh.. Makes sense." Naruto said with a look of understanding and comprehension on his face. This in turn shocked everyone.

"What do you mean 'Makes sense'?" The youngest girl asked accusingly. "Well Thalia and Laura completely understood my situation as if they hold beasts of power, Derrick walks with a certain confidence and anger deep within whilst you show that anger. quite.. well.. angrily i guess?"

"Ill show you anger, I'll show you anger right up your" "Cora!" Thalia interrupted "That is enough! Don't you and derrick have to get to school soon?" Thalia questioned with raised eyebrows "Yeah whatever this guys a joke anyway nothing he said is real hes probably with the hunters trying to kill us from the inside" Cora stormed off after the comment all you heard was the opening and slamming of a door"

"Sorry about her she doesn't trust easily, we have to be careful with danger everywhere" Thalia sighed "I know that feeling..." Naruto mused to himself.

After a long awkward silence with Thalia staring at Naruto as if pondering the most important thing of their lives she finally broke the it with the most unexpected thing Naruto could think of. "I want to meet the Kyuubi."

"Sorry I don't think I heard you right, you want to meet the Kyuubi?" "that is what i said you didn't mishear me" Thalia replied "as in.. have a conversation with? 'Oh hey kyuubi hows the weather in your eternally garbage prison?' no.. you cant, at least I don't think you can. I mean, I cant even mold chakra here, or feel it so why would a being of chakra still be here, right?" Naruto rambled for a few more seconds constantly shaking his head in disagreement.

"NARUTO!" Laura's shout brought him back to earth. "You cant talk to the Kyuubi hes in my mindscape" Naruto stated thinking he won the argument "Naruto close you eyes and count down from five." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was quickly stopped by a reassuring hand on his a shoulder and smile from Thalia

"Trust me Naruto I promise it wont hurt. Just close your eyes and count down from five" Naruto stared Thalia in the yes looking for lies. He nodded and closed his eyes "five... four.. three.. two.. o.. Ahhhh!" Thalia dug her claws into the back of Naruto's neck. Laura looked at them then calmly returned to eating her cereal.

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip* Naruto looked over to see Thalia looking around confused as to where they were "It's my mind" Naruto said looking around "I got that but normally I just look through memories this has never happened before..." Naruto just shrugged and started walking towards the dripping noise "come on then lets meet papa kitsune."

As they walked down the corridors Thalia was looking around taking in her surroundings noticing the cracks in the walls and a set of two empty tubes following the ceiling "What are those?" She asked pointing towards the pipes "well... that makes a lot of sense..." Naruto spoke softly to himself "they used to hold both my chakra and the chakra of the kyuubi I guess we both lost our chakra"

Unsure of if the Kyuubi was still alive if there was no chakra he turned a corner and walked steadily up the a set of bars "OI FOX EARS! YOU OKAY?!" he shouted into the cage, he waited a few moments with no reply he shouted again.

"KYUUBI! c'mon bud where are you..." he added to himself.

Not thinking of his safety Naruto walked quickly into the cage "KYUUBI!? KYUUBI!? no no i cant lose the kyuubi he is all I have left of my old life... KYUUBI!? KYUUBI!?" beginning to panic he started running "KYUUBI!?" "Naruto I hear a heartbeat that's not ours" Naruto looked at her with panic set on his face and fear in his eyes.

"This way" she walked briskly through the space before she could see a tiny orange shape laying beneath a tree "Is that the mighty Kyuubi?" she pointed towards the orange shape questioning Naruto.

She didn't get a reply she just felt Naruto sprint towards the Kyuubi "Naruto slow down!" she ran after him she was surprised when she didn't catch up despite her super speed.

Naruto dove onto the fur "KYUUBI!... you're okay..." The slow rise and fall of the Kyuubi instantly calms Naruto but the tears still fell from his eyes.

A low raspy voice could be heard from the fox "Hey kit... that transport... really took a lot outta me... haha.. but it'll take... a lot more... than that to... put me down.." Kyuubi looked over to see Naruto crying into his fur, he relaxed and dropped his head down onto the floor.

Thalia cleared her throat resulting in Naruto turning his head to her rapidly and Kyuubi to stare intently at her "Oh right sorry..." wiping his eyes Naruto spoke "Kyuubi, this is Thalia, she is the person that fed me, she is a.." he was interrupted by the Kyuubi growling "Wolf. I know kit I could hear and see the whole thing"

"Forgive me if you do not like my kind and I'm intruding but I was just curious about you and wanted to ask you something, I understand if you decline my request" The question she wanted to ask was news to Naruto so he tilted his head at her in confusion.

"Kit, do you trust her?" the fox looked over to Naruto who stared back at it "yes, she has fed me and I believe she is going to give me housing and maybe... maybe even... a family.." Naruto smiled softly speaking to the Kyuubi.

"Very well I will indulge your requests, what is it you wish to know of me and what is your question?" The Kyuubi tried to speak through authority but it just came out like an old man.

"Honestly I was expecting something different when first meeting you, I can feel your power but I cannot feel it inside you just a faint aura around your body. I wish to know how you and Naruto got here." Kyuubi stared into Thalias' eyes looking to see a hidden meaning behind her question.

nodding his head in defeat "It was the power of the two boys, their respective moves were amplified by the power of demons and angels, how I'm not sure but it happened and thus we were brought through a rip in space time to a different universe." turning to Naruto he continued "this is why we don't have chakra, it doesn't exist" Thalia seemed to be comparing this over with Narutos' story and believed him.

"Naruto has told me you are a being of chakra, what does the removal of chakra mean for you?" The fox simply sighed "it's simple really, I'm either going to die or be set free as a normal fox familiar for Naruto." As he revealed this to see how Naruto reacted, surprisingly he saw understanding on his face but sadness in his eyes.

"I am unsure of how long it will be until I either pass or am set free." The kyuubi stated looking back at Thalia.

"Now what was your question?" Kyuubi questioned cautiously.

"Well, to be blunt, I want to turn Naruto." She responded calmly knowing the fox would be defensive about his kit.

Naruto was shocked by this he stared at Thalia doing his best impression of a fish and succeeding at imitating one. He whipped his head round to look between the Kyuubi and Thalia as if watching the worlds fastest tennis match.

Meanwhile the Kyuubi was thinking about the positives and negatives this would have on Naruto and what would happen to him. "this is Narutos' choice" Those words shocked both Naruto and Thalia.

Thalia quickly recovered looking at Naruto "Naruto would you like to be a werewolf? I can turn you and you can live as a wolf in my home or I can not and you can live as a human in my home, this choice is entirely yours I will not force the bite upon you."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi for help to receive only a look that said 'the choice is all yours'. Unknowing of what to do he began to think of what Shikamaru would do in these situations. He sat down and began to mull over the pros and cons.

After a short while Naruto stood ready to announce what he would do.

"I... would like to.."

 **AN:sorry for the long wait just been really busy and I probably wont get to a set time of upload just when I can and feel like I need to just write but anyway that's the new chapter so please review and tell me what you want in the next chapters**


End file.
